Adopted Dead Girl
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: "Is this real? Where is she, what does she look like?" An illegitimate daughter, a father who was never around. Neither knew the other existed. What happens when then meet? Will his daughter wants her father? And how did she caught the eye of 2/3 of the Shield?
1. Where is she

TO: Vincent Kennedy McMahon Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment

Dear Mr. McMahon

Concerning the Last Will Testament of my client Mary Lawson. It has come to my firms attention that one of your employes had contact with Ms. Lawson twenty-three years ago and the result was a child born June 24, 1991. Now any other time this wouldn't be an issue but Ms. Lawson requested on her death bed that her daughter, Eileen Onyx Lawson, got to know the father she never met. Miss Eileen Lawson was adopted twenty-one years ago and now resides under the name Eileen Onyx Carter. Now we understand if you need to do a DNA test to verify the fatherhood of your employ, Mr. Mark William Calaway. We haven't been able to contact Miss Carter and she isn't returning any phone calls. If you would be able to reach Mr. Calaway it would be greatly appreciated so that we may complete Ms. Lawson's last wish.

With Regards,

Mr. James Banks

To say Vince McMahon was happy would be a gross assumption. One of his top entertainers had an illegitimate daughter, that had no idea the other existed. Now he had to make a decision tell the Undertaker and let him decide or let this matter fall through. Vince leaned back in his chair looking at the picture of his own family, his own daughter's face smiling back at him. Sigh he knew what he had to do picking up his phone he dialed a number.

After three ring he got an answer, "Taker it's Vince you need to meet me. We need to discuss something important."

*Four Hours Later*

Mark Calaway walked into the office of Vince McMahon his boss for twenty-four years. He saw said boss leaning over his desk his head in his hands over some papers.

"You needed to see me Vince."

Vince jerked up to see his employ and friend. "Mark I'm glad you could come see me have a seat."

Sitting down Mark looked over his employer, "spill Vince what was so important you couldn't say over the phone?"

Vince shifted even after all these years Mark still made Vince nervous.

"Mark I think it would be best if you read it then me telling you." Vince slid the letter over to Mark allowing the Phenom to read over what Vince had hours before. Mark looked the paper over confused as to what this woman and her daughter did with him until it showed his full name as the father. Mark's eyes widen for that to be right it had to be around the time he fisrt signed with WWE.

"Is this real Vince? I have a daughter. Where is she, what does she look like?"

"Mark calm down if you want to we need to find her first. Do you want to continue with this?"

Mark stood from his chair, "of course I want to continue. This woman had my daughter as a secret for twenty-three years. I have a right to know her and this Mary took that right away from me by allowing her to be adopted. Vince if you know how to reach her I need to know I have a lot of years to make up for."

A smile crossed Vince's face at his friend's passion, "I'll have someone go pick her up."


	2. Found Her

A/N: I was checking the timeline for the story and need to make a change on Eileen's age, because I'm starting after WreatleMania XXIX when she's still be twenty-one. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>The small town Danville was just that a small town in the middle of Pennsylvania, a few fire companies with their own bars, a couple restaurants here and there, two grocery stores, and a few family own businesses. The town was rather quiet with the majority being elderly and most high schoolers leaving right after graduation but Eileen came to love it in her twenty-one years. She owned a cozy two-story one hundred and fifty year old home she received after her adopted mother's passing as her two siblings were living their own lives. The house could have been call a landmark from when their town had a canal running through it. Most asked her why didn't she just buy a new house but Eileen could never bring herself to sell. She helped with most of the restorations and the memories where something she could just throw away.<p>

She worked at a local animal shelter as well as the veterinarian's office. Working with animal was a passion she had next to photography and hunting. At the end of her day she'd retire to her cozy home greeted by her five massive monsters of dogs. Her younger, a pit bull named Taco by her niece, was a two year old bundle of energy and keep her four older dogs moving. Next was her Rottweiler, Damico that she'd rescued from work three years ago, who besides his size thought himself as a lap dog. Third was her white german shepherd, Rocko at the age of four, named because of his love for bringing rocks into the house. Fourth was her Burmese mountain dog, Bruce or who she call Bruiser since he had a bad habit of putting his nose where it didn't belong. Finally her eldest at the age of seven that keep everyone in line was her Husky/wolf dog, who she accordingly named Boss. All the dogs had came to her on different circumstances but they were her babies and she loved them all the same, weirdness and all.

Eileen was normally a very relaxed person, she loved children and animal alike and they took to her just as fast. Her motherly nature didn't stop at children though, anyone she considered her friend be subjected to her spoiling. Although she lived alone with her babies she didn't mind it, never looking for a roommate or boyfriend, she was content with just herself. Her singleness wasn't because of her looks, no she had quite a few guy asking her out, she just never showed interest. Her five foot five wide hipped curvy stature came from her birth mother who she greatly disliked. She hated even more when people would constantly say she was just like the woman, if you could call her that. From her long brown and red hair, to her dark chocolate brown eyes she was told she looked every bit like her mother's Italian and Scottish heritage. Eileen just always thought it funny, she was Scottish with an Irish name.

Eileen had been one child out of six that she knew of, but she was the only one Mary ever didn't keep. Eileen knew all her sibling were only half siblings but it still ate at her that she was the one Mary put up for adoption. Mary wasn't the best mother, was a druggie, let her current sex outlets abuse her children, wouldn't feed her children letting them fend for themselves, and so much other things that it hurt Eileen to remember. She was told that her birth father wanted nothing to do with her and was a drunk that was in prison when he signed his rights to her away. Though she couldn't help but hope in some part of her that she could at least meet him once.

*_Time Skip Wyatt Family's POV_*

Bray Wyatt looked over the town as they drove though the humble little town. It slightly reminded the three of their own home in Florida. They were sent to look for The Undertaker, Mark Calaway's daughter, Eileen Carter. Vince McMahon asked them to get her back without relinquishing the information about her father. Luke was driving while Eric sat quietly in the back seat watching the small buildings and trees pass.

"Boy I believe it would be better if we split up to find the young phenom. Don't you agree?" Both Luke and Eric nodded before exiting the SUV after parking in an empty lot. Luke decided he'd search the area around where they parked while Bray and Eric went else where and would call Luke to pick them up. Bray had chose to stay around the town to look while Eric ventured further to the other side of the town.

Eric ended up near a school that was next to a grave yard with quiet a few houses around. As he walked he saw a pit bull come running towards him followed by a slightly deep feminine voice, "Taco no you get back here!"

A young woman run towards him being followed by four other large dogs. Eric looked down at the pit bull known as Taco as he sat at his feet wagging his tail so quickly his butt shaked with him. Finally she stood in front of Eric stopping to catch her breath. Standing up strait she shocked him by giving his a smile, "hi sorry about him he's still a puppy. He didn't scare you did he? Oh how rude of me, my name's Eileen what's yours?"

Eric stood in shock again the woman they were looking for was right in front of him being kind. The large red bearded man shifted slightly before mumbling out a soft reply. Eileen smiled before scolding Taco softly for running on her, while she was distracted Eric text Bray and Luke.

'_Found Her._'


End file.
